


Touched by Flame

by flareonfury



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Community: 15pairings, F/M, Fire, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before the fight at the bridge, Jean and John have a moment to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched by Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Spoilers: suggested Adult Content. Set during X3, sometime after Jean joins the Brotherhood. It’s sort of a missing scene but AU, since this is basing on the fact that Phoenix is the fiery!Phoenix.
> 
> Written for 15pairings prompt "up close and personal". Never expected to write a Jean Grey pairing fic, but this pairing has just been calling me to be written and well hopefully this doesn’t suck too badly. It’s been a while since I watched X3, so if make any mistakes, I apologize a head of time.

He’s not exactly sure how this comes to pass.

Only that it does.

One moment he’s listening to Magneto’s pitch at gathering the force to attack the next day, and then he was just off the way, keeping guard. It wasn’t something he really had to do since Magneto had other mutants to do it, but it gave him something to do. The only thing he hated being part of the Brotherhood were these moments, where there was little to do.

He’s playing with his lighter, the flame flickering on and off into odd designs – sometimes animals, which he’s gotten good at or just random shapes – when she appears beside him. It takes him a moment to remember that this wasn’t the Dr. Grey he remembered. She wasn’t the same teacher he had always had a crush on back when he was at the X-mansion. Magneto explained what happened, but it still doesn’t make much sense to him. Other then the longer hair and the flames he could see in her eyes every time he caught sight of them, there wasn’t much difference between that Jean Grey and this Phoenix. Of course Phoenix was definitely less put together and a little more crazy than Jean Grey.

Not that he was complaining – seeing her lose control? It was hot.

She’s silent, and he doesn’t know what to say so he doesn’t say anything. He keeps on playing with the flames and she watches him, slowly moving closer until they were only inches apart.

He looks into her eyes, only half nervous that she would read his mind and know everything there is to know about him. His thoughts, his dreams, his fears. Up close, however, the flames in her eyes only seemed to intensify. It warmed him, and powered him unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

He doesn’t break eye contact, even as the flames he had been controlling were burning with more power than he had put into them. It was as if they had suddenly become alive and were growing. He wants to ask what she’s doing, but he’s afraid to break this moment. The power he feels is addictive and he doesn’t want to let go of it.

For only a brief moment, the flames in her eyes lessened and he could read a raw emotion for once on her face since she’s become this Phoenix. The desire in her eyes enflamed his own even stronger than the fire ever did, and then she removed the little space between them.

That was the moment he lost control.

The fire he had held grew out of control, jumping around them – intensifying as it flew around them over and over. It only burned them and the area around them, everywhere else it ignored. Instead of breaking off the kiss, as he expected, Jean pulled him closer, letting out a moan every time a flame licked at her skin.

It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, but he had a feeling they had only just got started.

**THE END.**


End file.
